This One's for the Girls
by Princess of Peas
Summary: The things between girlfriends are sacred and true. DL and FlackOC Oneshot Songfic


_This one's for all you girls about thirteen_

_High school can be so rough, can be so mean  
Hold onto, on to your innocence  
Stand your ground when everyone's giving in_

This one's for the girls

_----------------------------------_CSI: NY------------------------------------

When she was 15 years old, Lindsay Monroe was part of a national Girl Scout trade and she was visited for three weeks by another 15 year old named Loretta Douthitt from Pennsylvania. Loretta ("Lori for sure" she said) saw lots of wild life and Montana's natural beauty; she learned lots about ranch life and even took care of "her horse" for the time she was there. Lindsay and Lori were mischievous to Lindsay's brothers, excitable in horse care of _all_ kinds, and joined at the hip. And the last thing these two girls did after all that; was spend a night in the old barn on the Monroe Ranch. There these two girls bonded, more so, over annoying siblings, high school, family, horses, boys, movie stars, and dreams.

"I wanna run a ranch like my Mama and Papa," Lindsay said, an excited look in her eye.

"You would be great at that!" Lori squealed, "I wanna be an Egyptologist!"

"That would be awesome!" Lindsay replied. They laughed and started talking about the men they wanted to marry.

"He'd have to be a cowboy for Mama and Papa," Lindsay said playing with a bit of the straw they were laying on, "but I want him to be smart -- really smart."

"But not super genius smart!" Lori exclaimed.

"No way!" they giggled.

"I want him to be brave..," Lori supplied.

"But not stupid brave!" Lindsay retorted.

"Uh-uh!" they giggled more.

"Nice eyes..," Lindsay said dreamily.

"Cute butt..," Lori added.

"Strong…"

"Tall…"

"And a gentleman," they finished together. There was a clatter outside and muffled yells from Lindsay's brothers who had met the girls pre-positioned defenses. The two 15 year-old girls looked at each other and laughed long and hard through the night.

_----------------------------------_CSI: NY------------------------------------

_  
This is for all you girls about twenty-five  
In a little apartment, just trying to get by  
Living on, on dreams and spaghetti-o's  
Wondering where you life is gonna go_

This one's for the girls  
Who've ever had a broken heart  
Who've wished upon a shooting star  
You're beautiful the way you are  
This one's for the girls  
Who love without holding back  
Who dream with everything they have  
All around the world  
This one's for the girls

_----------------------------------_CSI: NY------------------------------------

Lindsay Monroe, 20, wandered down the halls of Allegheny Medical in Pittsburgh, Pa. She looked down at the paper in her hand and at the nearest sign to be sure of her direction. She sighed and continued walking, hoisting her purse higher on her shoulder, gripping the yellow roses and violets tighter, and finally finding the room she wanted. Straightening her shoulders, Lindsay knocked gently and slowly opened the door to reveal the room inside and the person she sought. Lori was lying in the bed and looking out the window, but turned towards the door when her visitor opened it. The young women smiled at one another and Lori motioned Lindsay to come in and sit beside her.

"How do you feel, because you look like shit," Lindsay said with a tentative smile. Lori returned the smile and shrugged gently.

"About the same."

"At least your consistent," they chuckled together.

"What are you doing here, Linds?" Lori asked, "What about school?"

"What about it! My best friend was attacked and almost rapped! That trumps school any day!" Lindsay replied, shocked, "I'd like to think you'd do the same for me?"

"In a heartbeat," Lori said without needing to think.

"Good because," Lindsay shifted slightly on the bed, "otherwise… you know…"

"I know," Lori said taking Lindsay's hand and squeezing it tight. Lindsay returned the squeeze. They were quiet for a minuet before Lindsay cleared her throat and spoke.

"I've changed my major," she smoothly, "I'm doing biology and criminal justice. I wanna be a CSI."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want any else's attackers to get away," Lindsay stated.

"What about a ranch? A man? Family?" Lori asked.

"Someday…"

"But not this day…"

"Or any day real soon…" they laughed.

"Still want a cowboy?" Lori teased. Lindsay scoffed and sighed.

"Only if you can find one that knows what DNA is," Lindsay joked, "and a gentleman." They looked at each other, before bursting out laughing.

"Not likely!" they said together.

_----------------------------------_CSI: NY------------------------------------

_  
This is for all you girls about forty-two  
Tossing pennies into the Fountain of Youth  
Every laugh, laugh line on your face  
Made you who you are today  
_

_----------------------------------_CSI: NY------------------------------------

Twenty-seven year-old Lindsay "Montana" Monroe stood near railing overlooking the Hudson River and looking out at the view of the New York skyline. Danny was right – it was nothing like looking at a wheat field, but she would be hard pressed to tell you which she liked more. Sighing, she leaned herself against the bar gently, cautious of the bruises on her arms and their tenderness therein. A stone ricocheted of her right boot, and Lindsay turned to see the new comer. Lori just shrugged.

"No door around here to knock on, "she joined Lindsay at the railing and looked at her friend, "and I already checked you apartment." Lindsay just smiled and shook her head.

"What are you doing here?" Lindsay asked.

"What! My best friend gets attacked by some crazed psycho! Work can wait a few days…" Lori announced.

"You're a forensic physiatrist for the US Marshals!"

"I've got vacation time…" Lori explained.

"Lori...," she stopped her with her hand.

"You want me to leave?" Lori asked knowing the answer, she put her hands up, "And I promise – no 'shrink-ing.' Lindsay tried to smile, but couldn't. Shaking her head, she wrapped her arms around her best friend and cried. Lori just hugged her and stroked her head, not needing to speak. They stood like that for a few good minuets, just two friends consoling one another. Lindsay pulled away and wiped her eyes – the two smiled at one another – and Lindsay asked…

"How'd you find me?"

"Thought you'd look for space and semi-quiet," Lori started before, scratching her chin in a nervous gesture and laughing a little nervous laugh, "but, I…I, uhh, did cheat, I guess…"

"Cheat?" Lindsay asked crossing her arms and tilting her head, "How would you _cheat_?"

"I asked them," Lori pointed over her shoulder and Lindsay saw Danny Messer and Don Flack standing at the top of a staircase leading into a higher part of Central Park. Lindsay threw her head back and laughed and Lori chuckled right along. The guys look curiously at them, but the girls shake their heads and turned towards the river again.

"Danny likes you," Lori stated, "Likes you a lot. Cares a lot, in fact."

"The feeling..," Lindsay cleared her throat and blushes a little, "the feeling in mutual.

"Really!" Lori gushes sarcastically, "Couldn't tell from the emails and phone calls, really! You hide it well!" Lindsay pushes on Lori's shoulder and moves her slightly – both of them are laughing.

"Smart?" Lori asked.

"Both," Lindsay said with a knowing smile when Lori looked at her strangely, "I saw that look towards Don," and shrugged. Lori rolled her eyes, smiled, but continued…

"Brave?"

"Almost to a fault."

"Nice eyes and cute butts…"

"You noticed too," Lindsay teased.

"Oh, yes! Especially, Flack…" Lori grinned. Lindsay shook her head, smiling.

"And with their professions," Lori continued, still smiling, "they defiantly know what DNA is."

"Deoxyribonucleic acid," said a Staten Island accent. The two ladies spun around and blushed at the distance the two men were standing near them. Don and Danny looked at each other and then back at the ladies with identical smirks. Lori and Lindsay giggled nervously and glanced at one another. The guys chuckled and raised their eyebrows. Lindsay raised one eyebrow, pointedly at Flack; whose eyes shifted with confusion and then rolled when he realized…

"I can't say it," he pointed at Danny, "but I still know what DNA is," he finished confidently and still smirking. Lori rolled her eyes and cleared her throat.

"Well, those looks certainly tell _us_ how long you two," she pointed at the two men with two fingers, "have been standing there." The men smirked a little more, then stepped forward, so that the women would be between them. Danny, being on Lindsay's right, reached around and placed a hand on Lindsay's left hip. She looked at the hand and then at the man attached to it, bit her lip and nodded. Before turning to Lori (whom Flack currently had his hand between her shoulder blades) and saying."

"Yeah…yeah, _that_ long." More chuckling. Don caught Danny's eye over the ladies heads.

"Dan, I was thinking…" Flack said, mischievously.

"What, Don?" Messer replied, just as mischievous.

"We should treat these ladies to some food and drink and..," he looked down and caught Lori's eye, "continue this….list, discussion?" Danny locked eyes with Lindsay.

"An excellent idea," he agreed. The girls looked at their respective guys a second longer then at each other and smiled. They heaved simultaneous, overly dramatic sighs.

"Suppose we could," they said together, grinning.

_----------------------------------_CSI: NY------------------------------------

_This one's for the girls  
Who've ever had a broken heart  
Who've wished upon a shooting star  
You're beautiful the way you are  
This one's for the girls  
Who love without holding back  
Who dream with everything they have  
All around the world  
This one's for the girls_

Yeah, we're all the same inside (same inside)  
From 1 to 99

This one's for the girls  
Who've ever had a broken heart  
Who've wished upon a shooting star  
You're beautiful the way you are  
This one's for the girls  
Who love without holding back  
Who dream with everything they have  
All around the world  
This one's for the girls

_----------------------------------_CSI: NY------------------------------------

Lindsay and Lori, both 29, sat watching people dance, laugh, and have a general good time. The two smiled at one another and tapped their matching champagne flutes before taking a drink each and watching the people before them, again. They sat with their feet bare and up on chairs, sore from being on them all day. A few people waved at them, smiling and offering their congratulations. The ladies thanked them and nodded in their directions, before leaning back and releasing sighs. They looked at one another and smiled.

"Not too shabby, if I say so," Lori said.

"I agree," said Lindsay, nodding, "We may not have done everything we wanted to do…" she started.

"…But we wouldn't change anything we did." Lori finished.

"I'll drink to that," they clinked glasses again and drank. They looked up and smiled at Danny and Don, who were across the room talking to Mac and a heavily pregnant Stella. The two men locked eyes and smiled at the women, who nodded back.

"Danny is taking you to Italy..," Lori started and Lindsay nodded, both watching their men recoil at being yelled at by Stella. They laughed at the site.

"…and Don is taking you to Ireland...," Lindsay said, catching her breath, then looking puzzled and turning to Lori who was already looking at her, "Why do they both start with 'i's ? Coincidence, ya think?" Lori laughed and shrugged.

"_I_...don't know," she laughing and sitting up to slip on her borrowed white shoes, Lindsay doing the same (after rolling her eyes at her friends pun); they had seen their husbands break away from Stella and Mac and headed over towards them. Lindsay once more looked at her long time friend and raised her glass…

"They may not be cowboys…"

"…but they are gentleman." The two brides toasted their grooms and finished their champagne before the men arrived to pull out of their seats, into their arms, and kiss them soundly -- much to the amusement of the guest of the double wedding.

_----------------------------------_CSI: NY------------------------------------

_  
Yeah, this one's for the girls_

_----------------------------------_CSI: NY------------------------------------

This one has nothing to do with my story "Home on the Range," but I had heard this song and thought up this story line. Tell me what you think. I don't apologize for the "male-bashing" bits and I don't own the song – that's Martina McBride or something. I also realize it's relatively long for a song-fic, but that's how it turned out and I like it! Thanks for reading!

-- The Princess of Peas


End file.
